A large number of control drugs are used against diseases of agricultural crops. However, in many control drugs in the related art, the control efficacy thereof is insufficient, use thereof is limited by the appearance of a drug-resistant pathogen, phytotoxicity to plants or contamination is caused, or toxicity to human bodies, animals, and fish or influence on the environment is great, and thus, control drugs in the related art cannot be fully satisfied. Therefore, drugs having no such drawback have been strongly demanded.
In connection with the present invention, PTL 1 discloses an agricultural fungicide containing the compound represented by the formula (A) and the like as an active ingredient.

PTLs 2 and 3 disclose the compound represented by the formula (B) and the like as a Glycosylphosphatidylinositol (GPI) biosynthesis inhibitor, and it is described that these are effective as an antimalarial drug and an antimycotic drug, respectively.

PTL 4 discloses compounds having an analgesic effect such as the compound represented by the formula (C).

In addition, PTL 5 discloses the compound represented by the formula (D) as a synthetic intermediate of an analgesic drug.

PTL 6 discloses insecticides including the compound represented by the formula (E) and the like.

NPL 1 describes the compound represented by the formula (F) as a synthetic intermediate of a medicine compound.
